Estrella fugaz
by LaV3nus6
Summary: A Star Figther le duele ver a su amor unirse con otra persona #Fictober2019 #FictoberDia10


**Fictober 2019 – Semana Multiverso**

**Día 10: Alienígenas / Interestelar **

**Estrella fugaz**

En la tierra se anunciaba un espectáculo interestelar. Una serie de lluvias fugases acompañada con acercamientos de otros sistemas sin traer efectos castra tróficos. Ese movimiento astrológico, no se había percibido desde décadas.

Lo que ignoraban las personas es que el universo estaba reuniendo a las estrellas de cada sistema solar. El motivo de tanto movimiento astrológico era la boda de la princesa lunar Usagui con el príncipe Endymion de la tierra.

Por lo tanto, las princesas de cada galaxia iban llegando acompañada de sus Sailor Senshi más poderosas. Como la princesa Kakyuu del sistema solar Kinmoku; quien llegó con sus Sailors Starlights.

Todos se fueron reunieron, las princesas guardianas del sistema solar se reunieron con sus antiguas amigas las Sailors Starlights.

Por su parte, Sailor Star Fighter se alejaba del grupo de forma lenta y discretamente. No se sentía agradable el ambiente.

No quería estar ahí.

Pero su deber es acompañar a su princesa.

Su deber es ver a su amada reina lunar casarse con otra persona.

Su deber era soportar una vez el dolor de su pecho.

–Star Fighter -la voz animosa con la que le hablaba le lastimaba los oídos- ¿Te sientes bien? –Ella se ha dado cuenta.

No quiere voltear a verla, pero a la vez desea con todo su corazón lo contrario.

Por su tono sabe que está algo triste por ella por lo que no quiere ver una cara triste reflejada en Usagui.

Nunca le ha gustado verla así.

Solo quiere verla feliz aunque a Star Fighter le duela.

Ella respiró hondo antes de girar a verle con una gran y falsa sonrisa.

–Hola Bombom -le picó la mejilla- ¿No me puedo alejar un momento? –puso los ojos en blanco cruzándose de brazos- Solo quise explorar por mi cuenta tu castillo, ¿es delito?

–No, pero me preocupaste -tomó sus manos mirándola con ternura-. Hace tiempo que no te veía y te encuentro de esta manera, es obvio que me iba a preocupar.

–No, tienes por qué -ella le entrego una mira tan tierna que conmovió el corazón de cristal de la princesa lunar- sobre todo porque es tu día especial. Debe ser estar alegre.

–¿Cómo puedo estar alegre cuando una persona que es especial para mí no lo es? -cuestionó.

Star Fighter no supo cómo responder. Se quedó congelada en ese momento. Ella tenía razón. En un día de alegría para todos al ver a los soberanos supremos unirse, Star Fighter lloraría por el corazón roto que le ha dejado el momento. No lo haría ante ella.

–¿Qué tan especial es? -Murmuro agachando la vista- ¿Más que el príncipe Endymion? Para que sea digno de arruinar tu momento.

–Es una persona a la que quiero, todos mis amigas son especiales -levantó su mentón para observar unos ojos llorosos-. Así que no dudes que te quiero –le abrazo consolándola-

Pero su corazón no resistió.

Star Fighter lloró en los brazos de la princesa Usagui.

Su rostro se ocultó en su cuello mientras que la rubia acariciaba la melena negra. Un valls sonó, haciendo que Usagui se meza con el son de la música.

Star Fighter entendió, se deshizo de su poder para ser nuevamente un chico, en trajes de caballero ante ella.

Nuevamente, se presentó como Seiya. Se inclinó ante ella extendiendo su mano.

–¿Me concedes está pieza? -preguntó con una tierna sonrisa.

La princesa tomó su mano para el baile.

–Con mucho gusto -Ella tomó los extremos de su faldón blanco flexionando brevemente sus rodillas- jovencito.

Ella reía divertida. Mientras él tomaba su mano para caminar al centro del salón para bailar frente a todos los invitados.

A Seiya no le interesaban los murmullos; o el regaño que tendrá por parte de Sailor Maker al deshacerse de su papel de su papel de Star Fighter. A él solo le interesaba este momento.

Bailar un valls nupcial con Usagui.

Fingir por un segundo que es suya.

Ella se veía tan hermosa ante sus ojos. El blanco de su vestido resaltaba su piel de leche. Sus ojos azules eran unas joyas preciosas bañados en unos rulos de oro.

Realmente, Usagui era su reina.

El valls terminó. Hizo un pequeño giro con ella, la cual se escapaba deslizándose por su mano hasta que los dedos delicados de Usagui fueron sostenidos por su futuro esposo.

Se sintió una estrella fugaz cruzando por un breve momento entre la tierra y su luna. Un movimiento, que solo duro segundos para todos pero fue eterno para él.

* * *

_**Interestelar:**__ Que está en el espacio existente entre dos astros, o que tiene relación con él._

**Nota: **Simplemente hice trampa aquí. Ya que no es multiverso porque en cierta forma las sailor de otros planetas son alienígenas para la gente normal. Además jugué un poco con el significado de _Interestelar_ para la historia.


End file.
